The present disclosure herein relates to an interaction device capable of performing an interaction with a human, and more particularly, to an interaction device capable of performing an interaction with a plurality of participants.
Techniques for interaction between human and robot have been studied. Human-robot interaction technology refers to a technology that allows a robot to communicate and collaborate with humans by determining a user's intent and performing appropriate responses and behaviors. One of the important techniques in the interaction between robot and human is turn-taking technology. Turn taking means exchanging a sequence of interactions such as conversation between participants in an interaction.
However, conventional technologies for interaction between human and robot, including the turn taking technology, control interaction based on one-to-one interaction between human and robot. Therefore, it is difficult to perform natural interaction when a robot interacts with two or more humans.